GHQ
Colonising a GHQ ' Each General or colonel can colonise a deserted planet in the name of the alliance. This planet takes the name of GHQ. To colonise the general or colonel needs to be level 50 or above and send 10 Interstellar expansion base ships (IEB) to the deserted planet of their choice. '' Once colonised each alliance member can: * Transport resources to the GHQ. * Place ships in defense on the GHQ (and repatriate them to any of their planets). * Colonels and General can additionally start constructions on the GHQ buildings. 'The GHQ menu. ' Any alliance member can access the GHQ menu from the alliance tab in the main view by selecting GHQ. * ''Fleet info': With this you can view the total fleet defending the GHQ, here you will see the total fleet stored with your own ships bracketed and highlighted in yellow and a fleet repatriate function. '' * 'Eny Atk': This will show you how many ships have been launched to attack your alliance GHQ and the time left on the attack, you will also get a warning on the main screen next to the alliance button.'' ''' A general or colonel can start a build if the GHQ has the necessary amount of resources (provided by alliance players). The list of upgradable buildings is as follows: * ''Interstellar Geopolitical Center': Halves the construction time of GHQ buildings and allocates more space for building construction (one level takes one location). * ''Energy Channeler: Each level of this building increases the energy output of each alliance player (infinite range) by + 5% per level.'' * ''Spatial Recycling Plant: Each level of this building increases each alliance player's production (infinite range) by +5% per level.'' * ''Inter-Empire Intelligence Network: Each level of this building increases the espionage technology of each Alliance member by 1 level.'' * ''Interstellar Logistics Center: Each level of this building increases the freight of carriers and recyclers by 10% per level and increases the Logistics of the players of the alliance of 10% by level.'' These buildings, apart from their resource costs, will also require a reputation of minimal alliance depending on the different buildings. The reputation of an alliance increases each time a player of the alliance earns honor points (0.1% of the honor earned goes to the alliance in the form of reputation points). Attack on a GHQ. ''' Each attack launched on a headquarters (regardless of its position and the position of the attacker) will take 24 hours. Attacking alliance players will be allowed to join in a group attack only in the first two hours without adding a delay. Each defeat on a GHQ destroys some of the buildings present, depending on the logistics and the firepower of the enemy ships present at the end of the fight. The buildings will then lose one or more levels and will need to be rebuilt, while releasing debris around the GHQ. '''Repatriating Fleets. On the fleet info page you can use the arrows to toggle left or right between your planets to choose which planet to send your ships back to. Once you have chosen the planet click on the button to access the next screen where you can choose which ships and how many to send back. :